


Crack Fic

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some stuff about.. i dont... read it, it's only 500 or so words... it'll be a waste of your time...
Kudos: 3





	Crack Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belle Delphine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Belle+Delphine).

> i'm sorry.

Tara Aspen Winters was your above average teenage girl. She dressed above average, she looked above average, and her name was above average. She lived in an above average community going to an above average school with above average grades.  
But she was shy! She was awkward and clumsy, and giggled at everything and had never been in love. Her hair was also all over the place unless she straightened it, in which case she’d look stunning.  
She was 14 going on 15 and she had never held a boy’s hand romantically. Or even given anyone a blowjob. Who would’ve imagined.  
It’s not like anyone was interested in her, being so pretty and shy and socially awkward. Girls were so mean, and none of them understood her, so she never made friends with any. Guys were too hot or too gross to be considered. Nobody liked her, and she couldn’t handle that.  
She deteriorated into an abyss of self-loathing and offhanded suicidal comments on the internet, and she soon found a haven and a label for herself. An e-girl. This was what she wanted. To be loved and adored without interacting with people personally. To have everything you could possibly have paid for by neets over her various cash apps.  
She just had to lie about her age.  
“Yes, of course I’m 18! I just have a baby face” would be repeated countless times over the next few months, as she raked in hundreds and thousands from horny men who wanted her attention and lewd images. Her parents had no clue, her school mates were oblivious, and as too were the FBI.  
A boy classmate ruined that for her. He brought her lewds, printed out, and showed them to her in person. “Suck my dick” he said “Or I’ll tell everyone” She did what he asked, and she did a very above average job, considering it was the first time she gave head, but he still told his mates. He did have a very big cock, and it was very tasty, though.  
They soon started to follow her home and make her go into barely used urinals to give them blowjobs and handjobs. One day, after sex ed, they found out about condoms, and put safety first to the test. She bled of course, cause she wasn’t a dirty whore who’d lost her virginity to just anyone. They gangbanged her loads thanks to the condoms they got from their guidance counselor.  
The FBI soon got involved, and they came knocking on Tara’s door soon enough. Tara answered, with her classmate’s dick in her mouth. The FBI agents closed the case and started to bang Tara along with the boys. Her father came down because of all the noise and got super horny and started to join in filling up all Tara’s holes. Her mother came down and grabbed her strap-on and started to butt fuck her husband to make him feel things at both ends.  
The men all came together, and left Tara (and her mum) wanting for more. Tara grew up to be known as Belle Delphine.


End file.
